deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare vs. Oryx
Nightmare vs Oryx is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Nightmare vs Oryx Battle of the dark warrior villains! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to the villain warriors almost none are as powerful as these two Boomstick: Nightmare the Demonic wielder of Soul Edge Wiz: And Oryx the Mad God Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz; And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Nightmare Wiz: Long long ago an humongous sword was forged for battle and it was th- Boomstick: HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT! Wiz: That is Soul Edge a sword so powerful no ordinary soldier could wield it. However whoever could was shown nearly invincible Boomstick: That is until the demon Inferno showed up and began infecting whoever touched the sword and transforming them into Nightmare! Wiz: However most of Inferno's victims couldn't meet his expectations. That is until Siegfried took the sword and this is the body Inferno was seeking for. Boomstick: Now with Siegfried's body at his disposal he became a evil one man army! Not even that as he solos entire armies with ease!! Wiz: All thanks to his combat abilities as he has ginormous power with Soul Edge and can devour tons of souls with Soul Wave Boomstick: Why do all of these villains want souls so badly!? Wiz: I doubt that would get answered. Boomstick: Anyway his power constantly grows the more shards Nightmare gets for Soul Edge and if he gets all of them he'll transform into Night Terror! Which really isn't all that terrifying I mean he's pink.. Wiz: Well he gets more powerful and gains a few new moves. Boomstick: Though why even bother anyways because Nightmare has devoured thousands of souls, ripped a hole between dimensions & even destroyed Ostrheinsburg Castle in a single strike Wiz: However he's defenseless against the blade Soul Calibur as it's quite literally a weapon made just to kill Nightmare. Also if Nightmare falls Inferno will have to manifest himself to protect Soul Edge and if Soul Edge gets destroyed Inferno will also get destroyed meaning no more Nightmare. Boomstick: But even then it's not easy besting a sword demon!! Or at least it shouldn't be.. Nightmare: Blood, Darkness I shall draw the world in both! Oryx Wiz: In the realm of the mad god you'll meet strange creatures like Ent Gods, Slime Gods, Medusa Boomstick: And a bunch of towers shaped like a star that shoots Eyeballs at you. Wiz: However none are as powerful as the ruler of them all Oryx. Boomstick: This guy needs some anger management issues! Though I guess my anger would be decreased if I could do what this guy is able to do! He can shoot lasers, Wields a sword that can pierce through any armor & summon minions at any time. Wiz: However this also makes him to not rely on strategy and more focused on just brute force. Also he is extremely cocky & arrogant and always thinks himself as unbeatable. Boomstick: Also he relies on his minions to step in and fight for him so he's inexperienced with fighting. However when you're a god that doesn't matter! Oryx: You will be food to my minions! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Nightmare is walking through Oryx's Castle slashing through all of his minions until he reaches the second floor where he sees Oryx and he puts on all but one shard on Soul Edge Oryx: Run for your worthless life Nightmare: There's no turning back now! I will show you the greatest nightmare. (Cues Immortal Flame) Oryx & Nightmare both point there swords at each other FIGHT! Oryx fires laser beams at Nightmare but he walks through them and slashes at Oryx. Nightmare: Pathetic! You're just pathetic offer your so- Oryx: Be silent! Oryx fires a beam that makes Nightmare completely quiet and makes him dizzy by summoning Black Planets Oryx: Tremble before my cosmic might! Nightmare however regains focus & voice and uses Soul Wave Nightmare: You're nothing.. Oryx: My artifacts will protect me! Oryx summons 3 artifacts that shoot bullets at Nightmare sending him backwards Oryx: You are no match for Oryx! Nightmare however pulls out the final shard of Soul Edge and transforms into Night Terror (Cue World Distortion) Nightmare: Out of my sight, filthy cur! Nightmare then fires a large beam that launches Oryx away Nightmare: Burn in darkness! Nightmare then ignites his sword on fire and swings at Oryx but Oryx counters with his own sword Oryx: You WILL fear me!!! Nightmare: You fight like a mewling child Nightmare shoots a large fire blast at Oryx knocking him backwards Oryx: I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DIE!!! Oryx summons many Minions of Oryx but Nightmare slashes right through them and charges up one final swing at Oryx Oryx: No! How can this be! Nightmare slashes Oryx with that swing and it caused Oryx's Castle to combust and Oryx inside of it..Nightmare then walks out of the rubble Nightmare: I still need more souls! K.O! Nightmare enters the Nexus and starts killing all of the heroes there Summary Boomstick: Boo-yah Nightmare gets some vengeance! Wiz: Indeed. While Oryx may be a god he still gets killed by ordinary soldiers while Nightmare completely blazes through them Boomstick: Even if Oryx managed to defeat Night Terror he wouldn't be able to kill Inferno as he has no way of attacking the astral planes of existence Wiz: That and Nightmare has much more combat experience while Oryx treats fighting as an absolute last resort. Boomstick: Nightmare has just gotten his caliber back Wiz: The winner is Nightmare!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music